<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Someday by Kolouronthewalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796465">Maybe Someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolouronthewalls/pseuds/Kolouronthewalls'>Kolouronthewalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kolour's SBI Fanfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Baby Floris | Fundy, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Cigarettes, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Foster Child TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Foster Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like my sleep schedule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolouronthewalls/pseuds/Kolouronthewalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets adopted.<br/>→→→</p><p>I plan for this to be longer and have more words. Thank you kolouronthewalls for volunteering to beta every chapter :). They're very pog and you should check her out.<br/>→→→</p><p>Updates Sometimes</p><p>Title From: Next Year- Two Door Cinema Club</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Listen I'm lazy, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, tired and cold at 11:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kolour's SBI Fanfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Will You Wait For Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy sneaks out &amp; gets advice<br/>→→→→<br/>TW/CW: Mentioned {Past} Abuse, Smoking, Alcohol, Child Abuse/ Neglect, PTSD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So, everyone said adoption AU, and here it is! Get ready, there's gonna be a lotta angst soon. I speed ran this. <br/>Make any suggestions please &amp; thank you!</p><p>Comments please I need them to survive /j</p><p>Twitter: kolouronthewalls</p><p>Chapter Title From: Sun- Two Door Cinema Club</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy shuddered, his breaths light and delicate. He felt the air get knocked out of him as he tumbled over the side of the bed. He looked into the dark, expecting the glowing of eyes staring back at him, but there were none.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his elbow, pressing a finger down, and wincing when he reached a bruise. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s breathing was shallow now, coming in sporadic breaths and not having any pattern. He shivered, the warmth of the blanket he had over him now gone. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy quickly got to his feet, his bare toes hitting the cold wooden floor. He shut his eyes tightly, sucking in his breath whenever there was a creak coming from below him.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked across the floor, the heavy sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house. He froze, eyes wide. He stopped breathing, though he was yet to realize that. The sound stopped suddenly, coincidentally in front of Tommy’s door.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just Tommy’s of course, as many other kids also shared this room. But that was of least concern for Tommy at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s main concern was the pair of footsteps that were supposed to be in front of his door. Tommy eyed the door warily. </p><p> </p><p>Standing still for a while began to make him tired. He felt his arms slump and he tried to wake himself.</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps resumed, past the door and into the other parts of the house. Tommy realized just how long he was holding his breath and released it. The air felt good in his lungs, but fresh air would be better. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around, careful to not make any noise and carefully made his way to the window ledge at the far side of the room. He lifted the window and placed a foot on the window sill. He slipped the other leg through the narrow window space and did the same to the other side. He then turned his body around and grabbed onto a indent in the house. He lowered himself, climbing down the handmade rock-climbing stones. He felt relieved as both feet touched the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around, absorbing the familiar surroundings. The overgrown forest was around 30 feet away, which wasn’t a lot, especially compared to the other houses.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy made his way to the back porch, which wasn’t normally too hard to get to. However, Tommy was caught sneaking out less than a week ago, so Vivienne and Lana installed new security traps. </p><p> </p><p>He eyed the porch step warily before seeing a black box beside it on the wall. He smiled before walking over to it. He fumbled around, trying to find a dent or switch and clicked it off. He walked over the box and onto the wooden porch.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down, looking at the stars and the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was always captivated by the stars. Although he didn’t pay any mind to the zodiac signs, he liked how they looked and the stories behind the people who discovered them. He also loved the planets (Yes, he considered Pluto a planet, what are you going to do about that?). </p><p> </p><p>The moon was the most interesting to him though. He didn’t know why, he just thought it was fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>During his thoughts, Tommy almost didn’t discern the sound of the patio door opening. He almost didn’t notice the light stomp of the feet. He almost didn’t hear the soft puff. He almost didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“So, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned around. One of the main caretakers, Ally, stood there holding something in her hand. Tommy squinted and realized it was a bottle of alcohol. He cringed. He always had bad memories of that.</p><p> </p><p>Ally looked at the bottle and smiled softly. “Huh, forgot about that.” She set it on the ground and approached Tommy. She sat down next to him and looked up. Tommy did the same in return.</p><p> </p><p>They both sat there in silence for some time before Ally spoke up. “Y’know kid, you’re gonna turn 10 soon, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, yeah, well, The House is gonna close down soon. They’re saying this year. So they’re tryna get everyone out. They’ve got everyone a particular home. Even you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, kid, I’m just tryna tell you. This is your last chance. If you lose it, you aren’t going anywhere ‘cept the homeless shelter.”</p><p> </p><p>Ally looked at him, a cigar in her hand. She pulled out a hand-held lighter and lit it up. The glow illuminated her face, and Tommy got a good look. Due to her always hiding her face, Tommy never really saw it. That, and the fact that he didn’t pay attention to others.</p><p> </p><p>She had amber hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was a bit tanner than usual, and she wore a white headband. She had creases under her eyes, and she looked tired; More tired than usual. </p><p> </p><p>She lit the cigar and blew a puff, exhaling and bringing it away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy winced once again, the smoke also brought back memories Tommy wasn’t very fond of. His old foster mother had smoked four cigars a day, and also beat Tommy if he did the slightest thing wrong. Out of instinct, he rubbed his upper rib cage, where a scar from a harsher beating was.</p><p> </p><p>Ally glance at him before patting his back. “Y’know, I’m pretty proud of you, kid. You’ve survived this long and, well, haven’t died. Good job.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled hesitantly. Was that a compliment? He guessed so.</p><p> </p><p>They sat there a while longer before Ally finished her cigar and tossed it in the trash. She stood up and walked away, grabbing the now warm-bottle. She looked at Tommy one last time saying, “You should get to sleep. You’re meeting with your counselor tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded and watched as she walked away. He looked down at the slightly brown grass, burnt from the tossed cigar. He stood up and made his way to the window, climbing up the house.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the room and shut the window behind him. Tommy sighed as he lay in bed, the sheets pulled up all around him. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, saying that he’d open them soon, but he never did. Not until the next morning, that is. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Tommy awoke to the usual sound of screaming, contrasting to the silent house when night fell. He grimaced at the sound of scrapes against his doorway, guessing it was Kaylee, one of the few children in the house. Everyone else was a teenager, around fourteen to sixteen. Tommy was one of the children, only nine. Kaylee was seven, and her brother Jonas was two. Pepper was twelve, and Tommy’s best friend, Ranboo, was ten. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy wasn’t really Ranboo’s best friend, but he felt bad for the older kid. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone’s face, but he thought it silently. He only occasionally talked to Ranboo, rather it be waving or a small conversation as they lined up to receive breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>Which, speaking of, should be soon.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy pulled on his socks and opened the door to Jonas being chased by Lana, the assistant head-mistress of The House. Vivienne stood to the side, smoking a small cigarette. She looked at Tommy, making eye contact, and scowled.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t like Vivienne, and Vivienne didn’t like him. Maybe it was because of her too fancy brown hair that trailed down her back. Maybe it was her cold grey eyes that reminded Tommy of a storm. Maybe it was how she looked like she was going to throw up at the sight of a toddler. Maybe it was how she smoked and drank as if she had no other care in the world, which she did. Nevertheless, it was enough for Tommy to resent her, and resent her he did.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne motioned towards another caretaker, who quickly made her way away from whatever she was doing and towards another kid. Tommy walked forward, and towards Vivienne. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t as if he wanted to. But she was blocking the stairs, and he couldn’t get breakfast without passing her.</p><p> </p><p>He walked past her swiftly, head down to not look at her grotesque face. However, she grabbed Tommy’s arm and looked down at him with a sinister smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy,” she said, her accent drawling out, “let’s go to my office.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded. After all, he was in no position to refuse her. She was the head of The House, which meant she had all authority. She also was a suck-up for the higher ups, people Tommy hated even more than Vivienne, which says a lot.</p><p> </p><p>They trekked their way through the small, narrow, crimson hallways, which were slowly filling with kids. Tommy recalled this area to be the older kids are. The one who needed to be sent off, as they were turning 18 soon. Tommy liked the older kids. They were fairly nice. Although, that might’ve just have been due to their near leave. They needed to look good.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy. Pay attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up, his eyes meeting Vivienne’s. They were both at her desk, and she was shuffling some papers beside her. On the side was a small typewriter with broken keys and no paper. She had a stack of pens in a small glass jar, which seemed to represent a famous mosaic. Tommy didn’t know which one, of course, but that was due to his lack of focus.</p><p> </p><p>Which appeared once again as Vivienne half-shouted Tommy’s name to get his attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Tommy,” she snarled, putting a slight emphasis on his name, “You’re going to be speaking with your counselor today. And you know what that means. Sadly, I am not watching you today, no one is, actually. You will be on your own, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have records. In fact, we have records of this stupid conversation right now. I am of course going to delete it later, but the point is that I will always know what you are doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” She tossed a cigarette in the trash and stood up, walking over to the dark oak bookshelves on her wall. She scoured through them before pulling a binder out. It was red and had a white stripe going horizontal at the top. On that, Tommy’s name was written neatly, and quite beautifully, in a dark pen. A date was below that, but it was so small, the average person wouldn’t notice it.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Tommy was not average.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, child, let’s see what has been added to your file.” Vivienne smirked slightly, knowing she would find only bad reports in his book.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, at five you came to the orphanage, which means you have spent around five years here. And in that meantime, you have managed to get kicked out of...heh...thirty-two homes. Which of course, is our all time high at The House. Good job, Tommy. Let’s review some of them. Starting with...the Polskis’. They fed you, clothed you, and cared for you until the eighth of December when you ran away from them. They called the police where it was later learned that you left without any trace. No clothes, no items, no healthcare supplies, nothing. I’m surprised you even have any.” Tommy rolled his eyes slightly at the last comment, but quickly returned to a neutral state. “The other homes were your average they got fed up, no surprise, and sent you back. Nothing else particularly special in the old homes, so we’ll look at the newer ones-. Hmm. Looked at what we have here, mister Tommy. Halley Jones, a forty-five year old woman who beat you to the brink of death. Multiple occasions, eh? She smoked, took drugs, and was also a huge alcohol addict. Who knows how she got past the checking systems, but, meh, more to go around. She was sentenced to ten years in prison for child abuse, which she was later bailed out on by her denying sister for only one-thousand dollars. Can’t believe they made it that high. In total, she served two months. You were reported to have slight triggers to alcohol and cigarettes, which was later diagnosed as PTSD. Of course, it was very minor, so all was provided was a therapist for a month before you stopped attending. That’s very bad, Tommy. You should attend classes. Looking more into the PTSD, the triggers were...cigarettes. It was a certain brand too. The Porters, correct? Well, it just sucks ass that I have one right now, doesn’t it? And it just truly sucks that I have a very strong craving for it.”</p><p> </p><p>In one swift motion, Vivienne pulled out a pack, which was embellished with wood carvings and small decorations. Vivienne smiled as she lit it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, don’t you love that honey scent? Really, really gets to you.”</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Tommy’s heart rate had increased steadily and Tommy started to panic. He tried breathing, but it came out in staggering breaths. Vivienne smiled. She waved the air with her freshly painted red nails and crushed the cigarette between her fingers. She sighed and swatted Tommy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve continued, but sadly you have to meet your counselor right now. And you aren’t even changed, pathetic,” she cried. Vivienne quickly left, the black and white dress swishing around the doorway as it closed. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat there, still struggling to breathe a bit. He normally had his triggers under control, but he couldn’t control it this time. He shuddered, imaging the possibility of if Vivienne didn’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>There was a light knock on the door before a small lady came through the door. Tommy quickly recognized her as his counselor. Everyone in The House had one; it was a requirement. His counselor was different, she was fun and always positive. She was like a substitute mother for Tommy. They were both so similar, at least they were as much as Tommy could remember. </p><p> </p><p>His counselor had fluffy white hair and soft brown eyes. Her hair was Puffy, hence where she got her nickname from. Her real name was Cara,but Tommy liked calling her Puffy instead.</p><p> </p><p>She waved her hand around, trying to dismiss the smell of smoke and sour alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy! It is so good to see you. Unfortunately, this might be the last time I see you. It’s good news, but I quite enjoyed our time together. I don’t want to get sad today though, so let’s start discussing what will be happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded as Puffy sat down in Vivienne’s plush chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so there are two potential families that might adopt you. One seems more fit for you, but I’ll read out their descriptions. The first one is a small family with one son around your age. The father does drink a...concerning amount of alcohol, but he’s a very good parent. The second family is average size,it being three people. The father is a adventurer, and the first son a fighter. The other is a musician. They are twins, and eight years older. So, which one do you want to meet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with the second option,” Tommy responded.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy nodded, scribbling something down. This continued for a while: Puffy asking something, Tommy responding, Puffy writing something down. Soon, Puffy was done and she stood up to leave. She shook Tommy’s hand, a gentle smiling filling her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice being with you, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just smiled shyly in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed. I'm probably making a small one-shot during this, and I'll have a schedule down soon. Next chapter, we meet the sleepy bois!</p><p>Would you guys have less updates, but better chapters &amp; longer ones, or more updates, shorter &amp; not as good?</p><p>Also, my keyboard is like?? Frozen???</p><p>→→→<br/>Also, please comment. I crave attention and need it to inflate my god-complex /hj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Make That Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy meets Phil<br/>→→→→<br/>TW/CW: Minor Cursing, Smoking, Mention of Alcohol, Mention of Addiction</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, there was supposed to be an update yesterday, but my internet got blocked so :D I also did not post last week because I got sick. I can say I'll update at least once a week (I may do more, but its not a garuntee.) Also consider leaving comments 👉👈</p><p>Follow my twitter for updates yay: kolouronthewall</p><p>Also, considering making a discord so pog?<br/>→→→<br/>Playlist: One song; Heroes by David Bowie</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Title From: Talk- Two Door Cinema Club (literally my inspo at the moment)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy bounced his leg up and down, anxiously. He thought about what could happen if this family didn’t like him. It was his only resort. And sure, there was another family that’d adopt him, but the Dad was an alcoholic. Which, in Tommy’s case, was not good. In anyone’s case it wasn’t actually.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy was sat on the other side of the room, her legs crossed over each other. She had a clipboard, and like earlier, was jotting something down. She kept occasionally looking up at Tommy, scrunching her eyebrows together before looking back down. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up at the clock. It was around two o’clock already, and the man still wasn’t here. Tommy sighed. What if they didn’t want to adopt Tommy anymore? What if they changed their mind</p><p> </p><p>Tommy started to panic but soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Puffy smiling gently at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, its okay. The man messaged me, he’s almost here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy slightly relaxed at that, but his nerves were still through the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Around two-forty five, the man finally came. He stepped into the room, a awkward smile on his face. He had blonde hair and looked to be around his thirty’s. He also had blue eyes, which was similar to Tommy’s. He was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, which seemed a bit too casual for Tommy’s liking.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I was late,” he explained. “My son thought it was a good idea to tell me last-minute that he needed a ride home. I would’ve scheduled earlier if I had known.”</p><p>Puffy just nodded. “That’s fine, you’re here now, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He just smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy motioned to a chair beside her. “Take this seat. We’re just going to be going over a few rules and go over Tommy’s folder. Then, I’ll check your folder- I hope you brought everything- and make sure your fit to adopt. I know you’ve adopted before, but we still want to make sure that your still qualified. And after that, you can talk to Tommy a little bit until...” she checked her watch, “Hmmm, lets say 4:00?”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded. “That sounds perfectly fine to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” She clasped her hands tightly. “We’ll get started.”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked over to Tommy and he sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll leave.”</p><p> </p><p>The man sent a curious glance towards Puffy, but she just looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shut the door behind him, making sure he slammed it a bit. It was loud enough so that anyone within a 10 yard radius would hear him, but he didn’t care. He knew he was going to end up in Vivienne’s office later, but he always did.</p><p> </p><p>He wandered off from the meeting room and towards the main hall. There, there were five hallways that separated from each other. The first led to all the caretaker’s rooms, as well as Vivienne’s. The second led to the baby’s hallway, where there was a nursery, a playroom, a mini kitchen, and whatever else babies needed. The third led to where children Tommy’s age lived. Tommy was the third door on the right, and he shared it with two other kids. The fourth led to the teenagers rooms, or the people who were bound to leave at any minute. Tommy didn’t know what was down there, and he didn’t care. He had only been there once because he had to get cleaning supplied from the hallway, but never went back. The fifth led to all the important rooms. This included staff only rooms- Vivienne’s office, the meeting room, and the kitchen. It also had the cafeteria and the laundry room. Not like Tommy used it though. Vivienne always forced Tommy to wash his clothes by hand. Most importantly, though, is that it led to the backyard where the mass of land was. Lana had a small garden there that only grew beetroots which no one even liked anyway, so it was pointless.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy liked being in the open though. It was refreshing. Hell, he liked anything that wasn’t inside. Maybe it was because of the freedom he got, but it didn’t matter. He was by himself whenever he was outside, and he appreciated it. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned on his heel, making his way back to the office. He checked the clock on the wall. It was 3:35. Wait- he couldn’t have been gone for that long. Could he? He dashed down the hallway, knowing that Vivienne was most likely hunting for him after seeing him disappear on the cameras. If he was in front of people, she wouldn’t be as mean.</p><p> </p><p>He slowed down as he neared the door and sat on the ground. He heard the man and Puffy talking about him still. He rolled his eyes and groaned silently. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white and red dress walk past him. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up, expecting to see Lana or even Vivienne, but it was Ally. </p><p> </p><p>She looked down at him, holding a half-lit cigar. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just looked at her warily. “Do I need to leave?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No, ‘m just on ‘m way to Vivi’s. She said I had som’ work to do. Not sure what, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“It can wait. No one likes Vivi anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled. They sat there like the night before, just sitting in silence. Except this time they were inside. And Ally didn’t have alcohol on her. This time.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked off to the side, his eyes trailing off and reaching the now-open doorway. Puffy stood at it, holding it open with one of her hands. She smiled wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Just in time. You can talk to Phil now.”</p><p> </p><p>Huh, Tommy thought. So Phil’s his name. </p><p> </p><p>He followed Puffy into the room again, Phil still sat in the same chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, Phil. Phil, Tommy. I’m done talking to Phil so Tommy you can talk to him now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at Puffy with a small glare.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy leaned close and whispered, “If you need me in the room or are uncomfortable, just call for me. I’ll be nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy relaxed a little.  Puffy pulled back and sent a small smile to Phil.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then. I’ll be going now. I’ll be back in half an hour. Have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>She left the room, but not before squeezing Tommy’s shoulder lightly. A quick wave and then she was out the room, leaving Tommy and Phil by themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at Phil. Phil scratched his chin lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re eleven, correct?”</p><p>“I’m twelve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Puffy said you were-“</p><p>“I am,” Tommy cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>Phil raised an eyebrow, then both went up in surprise. “Ah, your birthday is the 9th of April, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Tommy muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled at that. “I gotta admit, I am quite forgetful. Maybe it comes with the old age.” He tapped his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you do here? Any hobbies?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy thought for a moment, tilting his head up. “Yeah, I do. I like going outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the outside too. Although video games are my ‘passion’, quote unquote.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at Phil weird. “Quote unquote?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed and waved it off. “It’s nothing,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes. If you’re gonna say something, may as well explain it, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“What type of video games?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled, “I play a lot. Maybe some rocket league. I do love Minecraft, however. Hardcore is my specialty. I survived 5 years in it. Then I died to a baby zombie, but that’s beside the point.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened when he heard the five years. “I like Minecraft too, but 5 years? You must be dedicated.”</p><p>“Yeah, I played with it for a while, my sons even helped me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes narrowed. “Sons? You have other children?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, yes. Wilbur, the musician in my household, and Techno. He fights a lot.”</p><p>Tommy gulped quietly. It was bad enough this man had sons, but one that could fight? He’d be in for trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“They might be a bit...resentful at first, but don’t mind them. Techno was like that with Wilbur at first, and now they’re closer than me and Techno! And that’s saying a lot, considering I am extremely close with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded. “Uh, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, back to Minecraft as we got off topic. You like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled wide and nodded. “Yep! I really like the cobblestone block. Although, I’ve never been able to play it as much as I’d like. My old foster parents used to be librarians, and they’d take me with them. I’d play on the computers after school, either doing homework or Minecraft. As you can tell, I favored one over the other.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy rocked back in his seat as he talked, his hands waving around in different directions. </p><p> </p><p>This went on for a while, Tommy talking about his favorite builds, Phil listening carefully and even adding things in every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>As they were talking about mobs they liked and hated, Puffy walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back. Sorry for being gone for so long. I was going to stop you at the half hour mark, but you two looked like you were having fun. Phil will have to go now. Tommy, stay here while I go talk to Phil,” she concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded. He actually liked Phil. He wasn’t too bad, especially comparing to other parents he had. Tommy was quite lucky. He only experienced two houses that abused him, and they didn’t last very long. After doing a recheck on their backgrounds as well as a check-in on Tommy, it was quite easy to see that Tommy was in danger. The system was good to Tommy. The only reason he was still in the system was due to the fact that Tommy always felt out of place. He never felt as if he belonged in a home with a family, so he always got himself kicked out. Needless to say, he missed some families, but he never regret leaving. It was second nature to him. </p><p> </p><p>So, when he felt comfortable with Phil, he was surprised. Tommy was unsure as to whether he would consider leaving. </p><p> </p><p>How long was I even talking to Phil, he wondered.</p><p> </p><p>That was shortly answered by Puffy, who burst through the door, all smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy! I am so proud. Two whole hours! Two! You seem to get along with Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, I guess I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed. Also, more Wilbur and Techno content soon</p><p>→→<br/>Twitter: kolouronthewall<br/>→→</p><p>Let me know if I should add any tw/cw !!!</p><p> </p><p>Also, leave comments they make me feel happy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sick in the Car Seat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy arrives at Phil's house and has a nightmare (+Wilbur).</p><p>---</p><p>TW/CW: Hints of Abandonment, Misgendering (This is unintentional, following Trans-Fundy storyline, and he is a baby in the story at the moment)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need a better updating schedule lmao. Hopefully, I can squeeze in another chapter in place of how long I've been inactive on this. Take the normal 2,000-word chapter. I'm gaining a bit more motivation to write this. I always lose motivation at the beginning because it's so slow-paced. Also, some Wilbur moments. :D </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, would you be interested in a one-shot request book? If so, let me know and I'll start working on it. </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWZfXd9eE2sUO  (Literally just Two Door Cinema Club)</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Title From: Undercover Martyn- Two Door Cinema Club</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy stood at the desk, filling out paperwork. She had on what Tommy considered to be her fanciest outfit. At least it was, especially contrasting to her usual sweater and jeans.</p><p> </p><p>She had a white blouse on with a black bow that dangled from the collar. Her hair was straightened at the top, and curled at the bottom. She then had a high-waisted red skirt (Tommy thinks she said it was a ‘pleated skirt) and red heels. Puffy was also wearing light red eyeshadow with black on the bottom of the eye, and red lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at Tommy, wide and happy. “Tommy, you’re all ready, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, stopping halfway through. “Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and ran to his room, picking up his cow plush named Henry. He looked at it and held it behind himself, walking back to where Puffy was.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing that’s it,” she asked, raising an eyebrow and attempting to see what Tommy was holding.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy made a curt gesture, moving the plush harshly out of her sight. Puffy laughed slightly and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then. Get into the car and we can be off. Do you need help loading your suitcases or do you want me to help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at her and walked past the suitcases, which Puffy took as permission to load them into the car. She dragged them out, promptly following Tommy and loaded them into the trunk of the grey car.</p><p> </p><p>After doing that, she climbed into the driver’s seat, Tommy following suit. He sat down in the back, because even though he was tall, he couldn’t sit in the front, and buckled.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy followed, this time sitting in the driver’s seat. She looked behind her to make sure Tommy was buckled. After doing so, she turned back and put the keys in the ignition.</p><p> </p><p>Some time had passed and Tommy was currently looking out the window where nothing but fields stood. It was bland, the environment. Tommy was currently wondering why Phil chose to live out so far. Had he driven all that way just to visit Tommy? No, obviously not. If he had, he would’ve driven out to pick him up. He was here with Puffy, so that said enough.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wanted to believe that someone actually appreciated him and wanted to love him, but he knew better than to think that. </p><p> </p><p>He was back to looking out the window, and he breathed a sigh of relief after seeing that Puffy and him were in an actual neighborhood now. The trees were a refreshing green, as well as the lawn. The houses were actually quite bland. They were all a shade of blue or tan, and it wasn’t the pretty type.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy drove down a street named Grove. Grove Grove, that’s what the sign said. Tommy thought it was strange.</p><p> </p><p>She continued driving until she reached a small circle with quite a few houses. There were about four. The one in the center contrasted greatly against the others. It had a pale green garage door with a pale red (almost pink) rim. The same was for the front door, just switched. It was interesting to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy originally thought they would stop there, but Puffy turned onto the driveway of a more bland looking house. It was the same as all the other houses, which just discouraged Tommy’s excitement even more. Not that he was excited in the first place- what are you talking about?</p><p> </p><p>Puffy glanced back at Tommy once more before stepping out of the car and onto the hot pavement. Tommy followed suit, both of them making it to the door of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy knocked twice before smiling at Tommy. Phil answered the door. Wait- that wasn’t Phil. </p><p> </p><p>The man looked disheveled, as if he just woke up from a nap. In fact, he probably did. He had curly brown hair and matching brown eyes. He wore a slightly off-white t-shirt that was stained with a small wet spot just above his heart. He wore boring pants, nothing to pay attention to. However, he was sporting a red beanie, something that contrasted against the boring colors of the rest of his wear. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled slightly though. </p><p> </p><p>He reached out a hand for Puffy. She returned it back with a larger smile.</p><p> </p><p>“My father- Phil is inside.” He stood back and gestured for Puffy and Tommy to enter, and enter they did. </p><p> </p><p>The house was very neat. There were color-coded books (bleh) lined up neatly in the center of the wall. A blue couch was in front of it, as well as a brown coffee table. There was also a small fireplace underneath it. A safety hazard? Maybe. </p><p>The room was painted synonymous to the couch, both pale blues. The fire sputtered, catching Tommy’s attention. He looked away once realizing it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>In no time, they were in the dining room, which was decorated with gold paintings and chandeliers. It was too fancy for him. </p><p> </p><p>Phil was sitting in front of a computer that shined with stickers. He looked up and smiled (everyone was smiling today). </p><p> </p><p>“Hello again Puffy.” He closed his computer and stood up to shake Puffy’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello again Mr. Watson.”</p><p>“I assume you’re here to drop off Tommy?”</p><p>“Yes,” she responded gleefully. “I do need to cover a couple of things though. Tommy, why not you go with Wilbur.”</p><p>He raised a brow. </p><p> </p><p>Puffy made a move that told Tommy to look behind her, and the man that opened the door earlier was there. Ah, so that was Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>He waved in a lowly manner. Tommy sighed and followed him. Wilbur led him upstairs to a hallway that contained a few rooms. There were- one two three- five rooms. Well, six. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur led him to the one on the right. In it was a crib and- wait. They didn’t think he was a baby, did they?</p><p> </p><p>It must have shown on his face because WIlbur looked at him and laughed. </p><p>“This isn’t your room, don’t worry, This is my baby daughter, Fundy. She’s sleeping right now, but she should wake up in...5 minutes.”</p><p>“You’ve timed it?”</p><p>“I mean, if you have a child, then, yeah you learn.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come you still live with your father if you have a child? Shouldn’t you be with your wife or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur chuckled. “You sure do ask a lot of questions. But, I live here because I’m only 17.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyebrows raised at that. “You’re 17!” It came out more of an exclamation than a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, his mother was my girlfriend. She passed away a year ago.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes became downcast as he realized the situation he was just put into. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>“No need to apologize! Unless you murdered her secretly?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked back up at WIlbur. He was a weird guy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat in his new room. Puffy had left a while ago, smiling and wishing Tommy luck. Fundy had also woken up and was currently being spoon-fed some disgusting baby food. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy hadn’t unpacked yet (It’s not like it was a problem. He had one garbage bag to carry his things), and frankly, he wasn’t planning to. But then Tommy had to go downstairs and meet his other TB, who’s name was Techno (Which Tommy responded to with, “What the fuck is up with your family’s naming problem?”).</p><p> </p><p>Techno just stared at him as if they were questioning why they adopted Tommy in the first place (which was a good thing of course).</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur then muttered the same thing Tommy thought Techno was thinking. And so he ran up to his room. Which leads him to now.</p><p> </p><p>He was staring up at the ceiling listening to Fundy whine their head off while Wilbur attempted to calm her. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned to look out the window and saw the stark blue of the sky, void of any clouds. It was extremely sunny out, which reminded Tommy very dearly of his biological mother. He didn’t remember much about her, mostly memories. That was only part of the reason as to why he never thought nor talked about her. That and Tommy’s resentment towards his mother for leaving Tommy in the foster system (which was hell, by the way).</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was four, and he was sitting in the car, playing with one of his stuffed animals. He was talking to himself while Beethoven played in the background, the calm music fitting with </p><p>Wilbur chuckled. “You sure do ask a lot of questions. But, I live here because I’m only 17.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyebrows raised at that. “You’re 17!” It came out more of an exclamation than a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, his mother was my girlfriend. She passed away a year ago.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes became downcast as he realized the situation he was just put into. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>“No need to apologize! Unless you murdered her secretly?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked back up at WIlbur. He was a weird guy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat in his new room. Puffy had left a while ago, smiling and wishing Tommy luck. Fundy had also woken up and was currently being spoon-fed some disgusting baby food. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy hadn’t unpacked yet (It’s not like it was a problem. He had one garbage bag to carry his things), and frankly, he wasn’t planning to. But then Tommy had to go downstairs and meet his other TB, who’s name was Techno (Which Tommy responded to with, “What the fuck is up with your family’s naming problem?”).</p><p> </p><p>Techno just stared at him as if they were questioning why they adopted Tommy in the first place (which was a good thing of course).</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur then muttered the same thing Tommy thought Techno was thinking. And so he ran up to his room. Which leads him to now.</p><p> </p><p>He was staring up at the ceiling listening to Fundy whine their head off while Wilbur attempted to calm her. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned to look out the window and saw the stark blue of the sky, void of any clouds. It was extremely sunny out, which reminded Tommy very dearly of his biological mother. He didn’t remember much about her, mostly memories. That was only part of the reason as to why he never thought nor talked about her. That and Tommy’s resentment towards his mother for leaving Tommy in the foster system (which was hell, by the way).</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was four, and he was sitting in the car, playing with one of his stuffed animals. He was talking to himself while Beethoven played in the background, the calm music fitting with the atmosphere. Tommy remembered that was his mother’s favourite type of music- classical. She’d play it whenever she got the chance. </p><p> </p><p>The fields were tall, stretching to the sky, then proceeding to wave at Tommy. Tommy would wave back, which made his mother laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing she did was tap the steering wheel to one specific tune no matter what song was playing. He didn’t remember the song name, but he remembered the tune. At the orphanage, there was no access to the internet and they never celebrated holidays, so there was no hope there.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was talking to his mother, her mentioning something about how she was going to go away for a bit. Tommy knows she was talking about the orphanage now, but he was clueless at the time. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be alright, Toms. It’ll seem like I’m gone for a long time, but it won’t be. I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>Liar.</p><p> </p><p>“Toms, I don’t want you to be afraid, alright? Be brave for me? I’ll be back soon. Think of it as school, but overnight!”</p><p>Lies.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Tommy. Don’t you ever forget it.”</p><p>False. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I do.”</p><p>Be quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Toms.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait! Don’t go!</p><p> </p><p>Tommy tugged on her sleeve, little tears dropping from his small face.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, let me go.”</p><p>Please.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy.”</p><p>No. No no no no no. NO!</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes flew open at the sound of his name being called. Wilbur loomed over him, shaking his shoulders gently with a slightly concerned look dotting his features. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy? You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat up from his bed and felt something warm and wet trickle down his cheek. He realized it was a tear. Shit, he’d been crying in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine dickhead.”</p><p>“Whoa, chill out. I was just worried.”</p><p>Tommy scoffed. “Worried about me not being able to leave sooner due to my issues?”</p><p>Wilbur was confused. “What?”</p><p>Tommy glared at him. “Don’t think you were slick. I heard you downstairs.”</p><p>Wilbur looked at him before laughing. It was Tommy’s turn to be confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say anything about you. I was talking about Techno. It’s an inside joke from when we were younger. We used to bet who’d get thrown out first.”</p><p>Tommy stared at him. What the fuck was this family?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How'd we feel about this chapter? Anyway, I'm thinking of building a fairy town in Minecraft. Ideas?</p><p>Twitter: Kolouronthewalls</p><p>Comment or I'll steal your kneecaps (/hj)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You've Got to Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy meets Fundy, then sneaks off, gets yelled at, and talks to Fundy again.</p><p>----<br/>TW/CW: Swearing, Misgendering (Let Me Know If I Should Add Any)</p><p>The misgendering is accidental. Following the canon Trans Fundy storyline, he's born as a girl at first. I am using this. I will most likely be using this in the CW/TW section for the entire fanfiction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh! Only a day apart! I am getting better at writing. We get more Wilbur and Tommy, but I promise there'll be Techno and Phil soon. I wanted to focus on Fundy &amp; Tommy's relationship in this chapter, so you get fluff! Enjoy it, because I will find a way to work in angst. Enjoy!</p><p>Playlist: Two Door Cinema Club</p><p>Chapter Title From: Eat That Up, It's Good For You- Two Door Cinema Club</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was currently sat at the table, attempting to eat breakfast. Emphasis on the attempting.</p><p> </p><p>Phil had forced everyone to gather to eat and it was apparently a ‘daily thing’. Which was just amazing to Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Hint, hint. That was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy would admit that the food was good- decent at best- but he hated sitting and eating with other people. It was usually the time when he’d have food thrown at him and kicked shins.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he doubted that Techno and Wilbur would do it with Phil present, but you never know.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of those two, Techno had that blank stare still and Wilbur looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment. Wilbur, Tommy could guess why he was tired, but Techno…was an entirely different story. Who knows, he could be plotting Tommy’s murder. Actually...that didn’t seem like it was impossible. God, Techno was scary.</p><p> </p><p>Techno then lifted his head up and stared at Tommy for a few seconds before getting up to put his dish away. Tommy shuddered slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur lazily lifted his fork up before slamming it back down and into the eggs. Phil glared at him playfully before standing up and leaving also. Then he came back with Fundy who was babbling and mustering “Dada dada.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled tiredly at her before cradling her in his arms. He gave Fundy some of his food and she spit slightly. Wilbur shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at Fundy and internally smiled. Fundy was pretty cute. He let some of his fondness show for Fundy, apparently, because Wilbur was looking at him now with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“You like Fundy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s head shot up. “Uh, I guess.”</p><p>Wilbur arched an eyebrow. “You guess? You were basically sending platonic heart eyes towards her.”</p><p>Tommy looked away from Wilbur and towards Fundy. She was staring at him with wide, brown eyes. Thinking of it, Fundy really did not look like Wilbur. Sure, they both had brown eyes, but brown eyes were fairly common. Fundy had light orange-brown freckles, whereas Wilbur had none. She also had bright orange-blonde hair. Although, they both did have curly hair, so there was that. Tommy could only imagine what Fundy’s mother looked like.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Tommy was back to reality, Wilbur was looking at Fundy, hovering his finger above his face while Fundy’s eyes followed it. Tommy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe I like Fundy a little bit.”</p><p>Wilbur smiled. “Would you like to hold her?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was unsure. He looked to Wilbur with worried eyes. “Uh, I don’t know-”</p><p>“You’ll be fine!” Wilbur stood up and handed Fundy off to Tommy. Fundy was calm and in fact reaching towards Tommy. Tommy, on the other hand, was panicked. He’d never held a baby. Worse, if Fundy starts crying, Phill may kick him out. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily for him, Fundy wasn’t crying at all. She reached her hands towards his eyes, which were a bright blue. Maybe his mom’s eye color was that. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur chuckled. “She seems to like your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she does. Was-” He cut himself off.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked at him. “Was what?”</p><p>“Uhm-was Fundy’s mom--uh. Did she have blue eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, she did. How’d you know?”</p><p>Tommy looked back at Fundy. “Fundy was reaching towards my eyes. I mean, I think. Who knows what goes inside their heads. They may not even have a brain.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed. “I think I can safely say that they have a brain. Good eyes, though. And not just by color. You’re observant.”</p><p>Tommy flushed at that. He wasn’t exactly used to getting compliments. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur reached for Fundy, which Tommy gently let go of, and rocked her back and forth. “Fundy’s a handful, but I know it’ll be worth it in the end, y’know?”</p><p>Tommy nodded hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“She does keep me up late at night, but I love her. I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded once again. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t know sh- stuff about babies.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled and bowed his head towards Fundy. “Well, in this house, you’ll learn.”</p><p>He then went upstairs, leaving it at that. Tommy was confused. You don’t just leave a child downstairs after having a heartfelt, if you choose to call it that, talk with them! It didn’t make any sense. Then again, this whole family itself didn’t make sense, so it wasn’t to be expected. Yet he was still surprised. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy picked up his plate and dumped it in the trash, then went upstairs to his own room. His room was very bland.</p><p> </p><p>The walls were a blueish-grey, and there was a wooden bookcase on the back wall, with his bed on the side wall opposite of the window. The curtains were white and there was a desk on the other side, which had a computer and a lamp. The drawers were empty, but that’s to be expected. It was nothing special. Tommy kind of wished he could make it more him, but he didn’t want to waste money on a house where he wasn’t staying for long. As much as he liked Fundy, who he seemed to grow an attachment to, he couldn’t stay. He just couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy approached the window and looked out. Since his room was in the front, he could see the entire roundabout. Which meant he could see neighbors. He wasn’t very interested in making friends, but he liked to know who to avoid. Which was usually everyone, but he knew that this family was going to try and get him out. He had a hunch, and if he learned anything about being in the foster care system, it was to trust your hunch. </p><p> </p><p>There was no one out for now, which was a good thing. He had wanted to go on a walk, but he wasn’t if there were others out. </p><p> </p><p>He ran downstairs and slipped on his sneakers before going out the front door. </p><p> </p><p>The fresh air was nice. There was little to no wind, and the sun beat down on Tommy’s forehead nicely. The weather was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy made his way out of the roundabout and towards the other places in the neighborhood. After passing Grove Grove, and onto Prudetary Drive, Tommy found a half-deserted playground. It looked old- like 200 years old. The only thing that was actually active about it were the long grass swaying back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>It had gotten chillier. </p><p> </p><p>There was a small wooden treehouse which the slide connected to. The slide was yellow. The treehouse windows looked old and covered in soot. It’d be the perfect place to hide out. </p><p> </p><p>Upon further inspection, Tommy also found a swing-set. It was rusted, and the iron was rusting. It squeaked as it blew gently in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>It’s colder now. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy climbed up the ladder, and into the abandoned treehouse. There was an old, red kerosene lamp. It had a set of matches next to it, as well as a worn blanket. Probably from being here for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy touched it. It was thin, and made of very bad fabrics. It looked to be made of red and blue colors. And maybe yellow? It lifted up in Tommy’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>The wind was picking up speed.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy took the pair of matches and stuck them across the floor. It didn’t do anything. He tried again. The warm fire lit the room. He knew it wasn’t enough to light the lamp, but he made a makeshift hole and stuck it in there. It grew brighter.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed. It was nice, honestly. Staying here.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up to see the sun slowly setting. He figured he’d have to go now. He knew it’d be so much better if he stayed, but he couldn’t risk not having enough supplies. Sure, he hated his life. No, he didn’t want to die.</p><p> </p><p>He climbed down the treehouse and quickly left. He saw Prudetary Drive and walked back down to Grove Grove, where he found the roundabout. In all honesty, he was quite afraid that he’d get lost, but he was standing in front of the house, so there was that. </p><p> </p><p>He turned the doorknob, which was still unlocked. He heard voices in the kitchen, ones that sounded frantic and worried.</p><p> </p><p>“As if I know! How did you just notice this now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was with you!” Ah. That was Wilbur. Were they talking about him?</p><p> </p><p>“Where could he be? Its not as if he knows the neighborhood.” Yep, they were.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy walked in through the kitchen door. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Three faces looked up at him. One looked angry, the other worried, and the other. Well, he looked bored.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy! Were the fuck were you?” Wilbur practically yelled. Scratch that, he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Chill, I just went out for a walk.”</p><p>Wilbur chuckled darkly. “Just for a walk? How about notifying some other fucking members of this household so people actually know where you are? Y’know, we actually care.”</p><p>Tommy shrunk slightly. You’d expect a kid like him to get used to the yelling, but he never did. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, listen. I don’t like to yell, but this,” he gestured, “this was bad. You disappeared without anyone noticing. We could’ve called the police! You aren’t on your own anymore. You have to alert people if you’re going somewhere. Especially someone as young as you. I-just go upstairs, alright?” Phil concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was seething, tucking and untucking his thumb between the small gap his hands had made. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy, on the other hand, felt like crying. He’d never do it here, of course. He wasn’t stupid. Weak, maybe, but not stupid.</p><p> </p><p>And so he had followed Phil’s orders, going upstairs. However, instead of going into his room, he decided to go into Fundy’s. What can he say? Fundy was easy to get attached to.</p><p> </p><p>He flicked on the light then dimmed it. The light cast a soft glow across her room. Fundy was also awake. She babbled and reached her hands towards Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly before picking her up in his arms and cradling her. He pat Fundy’s back lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re dad got mad at me today. Maybe it was reasonable? I don’t really know. I went out by myself. Yeah, I know. Something incredibly stupid to get mad about. But here we are. I honestly don’t know why I chose this family. I mean sure, the other guy had an alcohol addiction, but at least he only had one kid. Wilbur’s mean, if you ask me. Techno’s just intimidating, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat for a moment, pondering about Fundy.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what your mom looked like. I wonder if Wilbur even has any pictures of her. I bet she was pretty, wasn’t she? She’s also gotta have some personality. Wilbur doesn’t seem to go for the kind of girl who’s...not basic, but, boring. She’s gotta have something that made her stand out. I honestly don’t know what though. You can’t figure out a person’s entire life just from a description of what they look like. Well. Can you? It doesn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m honestly not all that mad that they got upset at me. I think I’m becoming more careless. I don’t care anymore. Is that even a bad thing?”</p><p>Tommy laid Fundy down, smiling at her. He resumed talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, you’re a really good listener. But it’s probably due to the fact that you’re a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Wilbur went upstairs to attempt to get Fundy asleep again just to find Tommy sleeping on the floor with Fundy in his lap. He felt a twinge of guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked peaceful, and Wilbur didn’t want to ruin that. However, he wanted Fundy to be more comfortable. He decided to leave them there, laying a blanket on top of both of them. He’ll come back in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter: Kolouronthewall</p><p>Comments appreciated!! (Do it or I'll eat your organs /hj)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>